


My Daring Angel

by el_saintx



Series: The First Class: HanaMakiRin [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang memberinya keberanian ternyata adalah orang yang selama ini tidak pernah dia suka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Daring Angel

**Sore Hari, Di Dalam Kelas**

 

“NGGAK!!... AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG, KAN?!, AKU NGGAK MAU! POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK MAU... TITIK!”

 

Bentak putri pewaris rumah sakit itu memutus percakapan teleponnya di dalam ruangan kelasnya yang telah kosong. Setidaknya itulah yang dia perkirakan sebelum kemunculan gadis itu dihadapannya dengan muka terkejut.

“M.. Maki-chan?!” Tegur gadis itu berusaha menggapainya namun sisa suara itu hanya berakhir di kerongkongannya saja

 

“Kyaa... Unn...Unn.... Ugh!!”

 

Dengan panik Maki segera keluar dari kelas dan menghiraukan kehadiran gadis tomboi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Gadis itu tampak begitu shock setelah melihat kejadian barusan, tidak ada yang dia bisa lakukan selain membayangkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi disana. Rin yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat itu hanya bisa terpana sambil menjinjing tas temannya yang tertinggal.

 

“Maki-chan? Kamu sebenarnya kenapa?”

 

* * *

 

**Rumah Sakit Nasional Tokyo Regional**

“Ahh... Kamu?!”

Seru Maki-chan terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya berada di atas kasur periksa pasien.

 

“Ahh... Maki-chan?! K-K... Kenapa kamu ada disini, nyaa?!” Tegur Rin terbata-bata.

“Gezz... Justru seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kamu ada disini?!”

“Bukan apa-apa sih, Nyaa... Aku cuma ada janji untuk bertemu dokter... Tehehehe....”

“...Ruangan ini?” Gumam Maki sambil mengamati sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu begitu keheranan mendapati Rin sedang berada di ruangan perawatan khusus penyakit dalam.

“Nah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah besok yah?” Ujar Rin yang telah selesai merapikan kembali bajunya

“Tunggu, Hoshizora-san....” Tegur sang dokter.

“Jangan lupa untuk minum obatmu yah? Kamu juga tetap harus datang kembali di sini untuk melakukan check up ulang 2 minggu lagi.”

“Tentu, bu dokter...” Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. “Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu sekarang. Terima kasih.”

“Bye, Maki-chan”

 

Sementara Rin pergi meninggalkan ruangan, giliran Maki yang menjadi penasaran setelah melihat kehadiran dia disini. Tanpa basa-basi Maki segera menanyakan itu kepada ibu dokter yang masih berada di meja kerjanya.

 

“Anak itu, ada apa dengan dia.... Mama?”

 

* * *

 

**SMA Otonokizaka**

“Selamat pagi, Maki-.... Kyaaa...!!”

 

Pada pagi hari itu sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi,Tiba-tiba Maki yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas segera mendatangi Rin dan menariknya untuk pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

 

“Kamu mau membawa aku kemana, nyaa...?!” Tanya Rin panik saat Maki yang tanpa sepatah katapun berbicara menggandeng tangannya menuju ruangan musik.

“Kamu, kenapa masih ada di tempat ini, hah?!!!” Bentak Maki secara tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

“Ehh...?”

“.....Kamu itu seharusnya berada di rumah sakit sekarang!!” Lanjut Maki berbicara dengan mata memelototinya

“Ohh itu.... Jadi aku sudah ketahuaan yah, nyaa..” Kata Rin sambil tersenyum tipis.

“Tenang saja... Aku baik-baik saja kok, nyaa..”

“Gezz... “Baik-baik saja” gundulmu!.... Kamu itu sakit!!” Umpat Maki kepadanya

“Kamu tahu... Dokter yang kemarin memeriksamu itu adalah Mamaku!”

 

* * *

 

**Sore Kemarin, Rumah Sakit.**

 

“Anak itu, ada apa dengan dia.... Mama?”

“Humm... Apakah kamu mengenal dia? Temanmu?!” Tanya sang dokter wanita itu kepada anaknya.

“E... Enggak juga sih..” Sanggah Maki dengan muka memerah.

“Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu.”

“Unn... Dia cuma satu kelas denganku!” Jawab Maki yang semakin penasaran.

“Ehh, Teman sekelas yah?”

“Baiklah....”

 

“Anak itu unik, dia itu rapuh tapi kuat.” Tutur sang Ibu.

“M... Maksudmu?”

“Secara medis, anak itu terkena penyakit Hepatitis Autoimun. Sesungguhnya, ini adalah kasus yang sangat langka terjadi di Jepang...”

“A... Apa?! B.. Bagaimana mungkin?!” Tanya Maki terkejut.

“Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti penyebabnya, mungkin itu karena faktor genetika. Namun kami juga belum bisa memastikan ini karena dari kedua orang tua Rin tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit Autoimun.”

“Selama ini Rin telah dirawat di rumah sakit ini untuk terapi pengobatan yang berfungsi menekan sistem imun tubuhnya. Sebuah cara yang kurang efektif namun cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya bertahan selama 12 tahun ini.”

“Kalau begitu, lantas kenapa dia tidak dirawat di rumah sakit?!”

“Aku sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk dirawat disini tapi dia terus menolaknya. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan tadi, semangatnya untuk hidup benar-benar kuat.”

 

“Jadi, apakah saat ini dia baik-baik saja?”

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan tentang itu.”

“Ehh, K- Kenapa?”

“Sebagai dokter aku bertanggung jawab untuk merahasiakan data riwayat pasienku.”

“MAMA?!!!”

“Namun, bukankah tadi kamu bisa melihat dia tersenyum ceria? Itulah tanda bahwa untuk saat ini keadaan tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Rin-chan itu memang gadis yang luar biasa.”

 

* * *

 

 

**SMA Otonokizaka**

 

“Maki-chan, Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguhan!” Kata Rin mencoba meyakinkan Maki.

“Ibumu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa meskipun penyakit ini dapat kambuh kembali, tapi bukan berarti penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan.”

“Itu memang benar sih, tapi....” Kata Maki dengan kepala tertunduk.

“Lihat, Aku bahkan sampai saat ini tidak merasa gejala sakit sama sekali! Rin 100% Sehat, nyaa!!” Kata Rin sambil memutar balik badannya beberapa kali putaran.

“Kamu... Kenapa kamu bisa mempunyai semangat hidup yang sangat kuat?!”

“Itu, Mungkin itu karena aku masih ingin berteman dengan Maki-chan. Hihihi...” Jawab Rin dengan senyum cerah mengembang.

“Kau itu anak aneh...”

 

* * *

 

**2 Minggu Kemudian, Rumah Sakit Nasional Tokyo Regional**

 

“Ah, Dokter Nishikino... Selamat pagi.” Sapa Rin saat memasuki ruangan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

“Selamat pagi... Bagaimana keadaanmu Rin-chan?”

“Rin, selalu bersemangat, Nyaa..!!’

“Hihihi... 100% Genki yah?” Tanya sang ibu dokter lagi.

“Hummpphh (angguk kepala).....” Jawab Rin dengan ceria.

“Emm, Dr. Nishikino.... Anoo, Rin boleh tanya sesuatu?”

“Tentu saja. Apa...?”

“Apakah benar anda adalah mamanya Maki-chan?”

“Yah benar.. Hummhh, Bukankah kamu adalah teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana kabar dia di sekolah?”

“Ehh, Maki itu anak yang sangat pintar di sekolah, Tante... Tapi sebetulnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal tentang Maki. Hehehehe.... Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat terbaik untuknya!”

“Ohh... Yoroshiku.” Jawab Dr. Nishikino dengan wajah cerah.

“Nah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya sekarang.”

 

* * *

 

 

Setelah Rin selesai melakukan pemeriksaan medis, tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar ruangan. Mereka berdua lalu segera keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan untuk mencari sumber suara gaduh tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Rin ketika mengetahui bahwa asal suara gadis itu adalah Maki yang sedang berdebat dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya, berbadan tegap dan berambut pirang.

 

> _“Let me go! I dont wanna meet with you here!”_

“Maki-chan?!”

“Gezz, Dasar Anak itu...” Ujar Ibu Maki sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

“Tante Nishikino... Bapak itu siapa?” Tanya Rin polos.

“Ehh,Tante?!... Ah, dia itu papanya...”

“Ehh, PAPANYA MAKI?!” Seru Rin terkejut.

“Err....Orang luar negeri yah?”

“Yah begitulah... Tehehehe....”

 

“Jadi, kenapa Maki selalu bertingkah seperti itu?” Tanya Rin pelan

“Humm, Itu mungkin karena kejadian itu....”

 

* * *

 

**SMA Otonokizaka**

“Woah, Rin-chan...!! Tumben kamu bawa kamus bahasa inggris?!” Seru Hanayo takjub.

“Tehehehe.... Aku cuma mau belajar bahasa inggris aja.”

“Ehh?”

 

Pada siang hari itu di ruang perpustakaan sekolah, Hanayo melihat Rin sedang meminjam banyak buku bahasa inggris yang akan dia bawa pulang ke rumah. Di hari berikutnya Hanayo mengetahui bahwa Rin telah mengikuti les bahasa inggris pada sore hari. Sesuatu yang aneh, mengingat bahasa inggris adalah mata pelajaran yang dia benci. yah, meskipun itu adalah hal yang bagus sih.

 

* * *

 

 

**2 Minggu Kemudian.**

 

> **“...Dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk ujian bahasa inggris kali ini adalah...”**
> 
> **“Hoshizora Rin.”**

 

**“HEEEEEHHH....!!!”**

Seru gaduh para murid di kelas saat guru bahasa inggris mereka mengumumkan hasil di depan kelas. Mereka semua tercengang mendengar itu karena mereka tahu bahwa selama ini Rin selalu mendapat nilai terendah di pelajaran ini. Namun kali ini dia bahkan telah mengalahkan Maki yang merupakan juara kelas.

 

“Nggak mungkin... Bukan Maki?!”

“Bukannya Rin-chan bulan lalu yang mendapat nilai terendah di kelas? Ini pasti bohong kan?”

 

“M... Maki-chan?” Ujar Rin yang masih tertegun mendapati hasil itu seraya memandang Maki.

“Huft... Bodo amat, ahh...” Kata Maki cuek sambil membuang muka.

 

...

 

**Rumah Maki**

 

> **"93!"**

 

 **“WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS SCORE?! AND YOU SAY THAT YOU AREN’T THE FIRST ON THIS STUDY?!”** Bentak pria setengah baya itu kepada anak gadisnya semata wayang.

**“STUPID GIRL! YOU’VE BEEN MADE SHAME NISHIKINO FAMILY!”**

“...But I was tried the best i can! And you dont have right to set all of my life!” Teriak Maki tidak kalah keras.

“What?! You, Bad Girl!!” Bentak sang Ayah dengan tangan terangkat bersiap untuk menampar Maki

 

_*ting tong*_

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar deringan bel pintu rumah berbunyi yang menyela perdebatan panas antara anak dan ayah itu. Sang ayah lalu meninggalkan Maki sendirian di ruang tamu dan menuju ke kamarnya.

“Gezz... Do not think it’s over..!”

 

_*ting tong*_

 

“Permisi...” Terdengar suara gadis dari balik pintu itu.

“Siapa...?, Oh kamu...”

“Hai, Maki-chan... Aku cuma mau mengembalikan bukumu yang ketinggalan. Hehehe...”

“Ehh, Buku Bahasa Inggris? Kenapa?...”

“Cuma kepengen aja sih... Aku kebetulan juga mau mampir ke rumahmu”

“Kamu, kamu sengaja melakukan ini kan?” Tanya Maki dengan suara gemetar.

“Jangan kira karena nilai ujianmu hari ini yang tertinggi kamu bisa seenaknya merendahkan aku yah!”

“Eh, Rin tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu kok, nyaa!”

 

“Maki, Who is that?” Terdengar suara Ayah Maki mendatangi pintu.

“Nothing...”

“Oh, Maki Dad, Right? Good Afternoon...” Sapa Rin dengan sopan.

“Good Afternoon... Oh, You can english speaking well.. Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too..” Jawab Rin dengan bahasa inggris.

“Aren’t your name is Rin?”

“Ohh... I have no wonder if your score is much better than my daught... hahaha...”

“Ehh, But Maki-chan is the smartest girls, sir!” Bela Rin.

“Ahahaha... You just simply modest...” Sanggah Ayah Maki dengan nada menghina.

“No, i mean it, sir!”

“Rather than me, Rin who coincidental get a nice score in one lesson. Maki-chan is much more consistent to keep her best score. You know, She was getting rank A+ in any other study in today.” Ujar Rin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Therefore, sir... I just wanna requested one thing to you... Please let Maki-chan's to take piano lesson ...!"

 

"Heh? What are you supposed to mean? "

“I’m sorry for my rudeness, sir. But I've heard from Maki Mom that Maki really wanted to playing piano, while you do not allow it.” Kata Rin tanpa basa-basi.

"Well, I did not allow it because it has absolutely nothing to do with her future. Moreover, what is the hell business with you ?!”

"Excuse me sir ... i do not mean to be rude to you, but isn’t the only person who right to determine Maki future is herself?!"

“Gezz... Enough! I don’t wanna listen anything again from you... Please get out of here!”

“But, sir....”

 

“Cukup Rin...!!” Bentak Maki kepada Rin dengan bahasa jepang.

“Nggak, Tidak untuk kali ini Maki-chan...!!”

“Justru karena saat inilah alasan aku belajar bahasa inggris mati-matian!” Kata Rin sambil menarik nafas panjang.

“Itu karena aku ingin berbicara dengan papamu secara langsung!”

“Rin...”

 

Pada saat itu Maki benar-benar tertegun mendengar pernyataan Rin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis yang selama ini dia benci karena sifatnya yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya malah bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk bisa berteman dengan dia.

 

“Ohh...”

“Aku mengerti, jadi itu yah alasanmu yang sebenarnya...” Ujar Papa Maki menyela pembicaraan mereka.

“Ehh, anda bisa berbicara bahasa jepang?” Seru Rin kaget.

“Tentu saja... Memangnya kamu pikir bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dengan mamanya Maki. Hahaha....”

“Jadi, Om....”

 

“Baiklah, aku mengerti... Maki, aku mengijinkanmu untuk les piano.” Kata Papa Maki sambil tersenyum kecil

“Beneran om!! Yey... Maki akhirnya kamu bisa ikut les piano!!” Ujar Rin kegirangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca memegang kedua tangan Maki.

“Tapi, Dengan syarat bahwa kamu harus bisa mendapatkan nilai teratas di semua mata pelajaran.”

“A.. Aku mengerti.” Jawab Maki yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

 

“*마키, 당신은 아주 좋은 친구가.” Kata Papa Maki sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

_(*dibaca: maki, dangsin-eun aju joh-eun chinguga;_ _Maki_ _, you have a very good friend)_

 

“Ehh...” Kata Rin tercengang mendengar kata-kata Ayah Maki yang terakhir.

“...Barusan tadi papamu ngomong apa?!”

“Bukan apa-apa... Bahasa Korea... Papaku adalah orang korea.”

“EHHH!!!” Seru Rin terperangah.

 

“Unn... Rin, kenapa kamu harus repot-repot melakukan ini untuk aku?” Tanya Maki pelan. Namun belum sempat Rin bisa menjawab itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya semakin pusing dan kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri.

 

“A... Aku....”

 

_*brukk*_

 

“Rin?!... Hei, kamu kenapa?!!...”

“Hei.... Bertahanlah!!!”


End file.
